User talk:BlackButlerfoeva123
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 04:33, November 20, 2011 plese talk to me emo wolf 02:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) emo wolf jason Hai There! Hello to you too, lady. Thanks for the welcome xD Comrade Robinson 21:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm very confused I believe because Elisabeth Midford was previously deleted thus the page was removed. If you revert the page Elizabeth Midford to Elisabeth then it creates a different page even if you edit from Elizabeth Midford's page. And Ill just say it here. Can you please stop renaming Elizabeth to Elisabeth before we even properly discuss about it. I dont care what was her name is supposed to be spelled like in the Victorian era. If you had read the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Manual of Style, you'll understand that we name the characters after the official translations of Yen Press and Funimation. Since both of these refer to Elizabeth with the "z", we prefer that it stays a "z". If you still wish to press the issue leave your opinions on Elizabeth's talk page. Otherwise Im removing the page Elisabeth Midford. -- }} 01:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. And thank you. Lol Serene scares you? Thats interesting Im finally seen as the nicer admin. Just one more pointer when you add images to the articles dont add them in the middle of a sentence/paragraph. Otherwise then that good job so far. -- }} 01:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! Doggy is seen as the nicer admin! Good job Doggy! xD Uh.....hello, Bug!! XP --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey random girl i dont know! :D How are you? Uh, I'm good i guess.... --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 02:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, just in case you didn't see my message on Doggy's talk page... How did Serene scared ya, Mrs. P? XD hallelujah, Doggy is seen as the nice one out of the two. You'll change your mind quickly, Mrs. P xD (jk jk) (did anyone else noticed who the admins are seen as the scariest? I mean look at Whirly and her fear of Doggy and now Mrs. P xD) Lmao!! Awkward convo between Bugs and Mrs. P ftw! Wow not to creep you out but I said Mrs. P four times and now five, lol. o_O --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 15:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I didn't creep you out, did I? If I did, sorry I always talk on and on. And you didnt answer the question about Serene~ guess you won't but it would have been fun to know why xD No, you didn't creep me out. And yes, you do talk on and on...lol, anyhoo, i'm fine...^_^' --User:Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So sorry!!! Sorry about ignoring you on chat, I was preoccupied with other stuff DX I was so rude!!! SORRY!! 07:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tsk tsk, unforgivable! (xD) It's okay, i was busy watching Nabari no Ou, so it's fine ^_^ --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) @Onii-chan lmao pfft xD @Kuro haha ok xD 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just dropping by Haha, hola! Yeah, it's been a while since we talked. Hopefully, we'll both get on chat soon. Meanwhile, I'll enjoy my time with Ran-Mao and you can with Ciel xD I guess I will...X3 --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) User page help Complex coding or templates will sometimes do that. I think the only things you can do are edit the page in sections (avoiding the one with the coding or template) or removing the coding or template. Don't worry, it's not a bother at all. Ask anything you have a question on. =) Oh, and about being blocked. You'll probably want to ask Randomtime about it, explain the names origin, and ask if you can change it if he still thinks it's a problem. But make sure you stay polite, otherwise he'll probably just ignore you. I don't see anything wrong with it, but you never know what could be considered offensive. I was read a forum awhile ago where a Norwegian person keeps saying yes in Norwegian ("jap") and someone thought they were using a racial slur against the Japanese. Good luck! =) SereneChaos 22:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I have the same advice as Serene. You should definitely talk with him because I personally dont know what is inapproprate about it. If he insists that your current username is offensive then contact Wikia to change your username which will effectively nullify your block. -- }} 01:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeh what the admins said above, you should contact the person who blocked you. I personally don't think your username is at all offensive or inappropriate so yeh. 06:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest that you talk to Randomtime here. To rename your account go here. -- }} 03:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much guys, i owe you all!! If it wasn't for you all being so nice, i wouldn't know how to fix this misunderstanding at all ^_^' You guys really are the best! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Yay! You're back!! :D 03:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC)